The Past, the Present and the Future
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: Kate comes to grips with decisions she has made in the past, the present and the future - Established Kibbs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would not have died... :(

**A/N:** I watched one of my many favourite episodes, I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while and though I'd put it to good use and write it down :) Please R & R…

**/-x-x-x-/**

Gibbs picked up several books out of the box and he noticed something fall to the floor. He placed the books down on the shelf and bent down to pick up the laminated paper. He stared at it wondering what it was, he looked from the box, to the books then back to the paper. "Kate…" Gibbs called "What's this?" he asked as Kate moved to his side.

"Oh my god… I forget I had this!" Kate shrieked snatching it from Gibbs.

"I thought you two were supposed to be unpacking?" Abby questioned entering the room.

"We are! Sort of…" Gibbs chuckled smiling at Abby.

"Ah huh" Abby muttered walking towards them. "Kate you little devil!" Abby grinned.

"Do you know what this is?" Gibbs frowned.

"A blank hall pass from high school" Abby explained. "But how did you manage to keep it in such good state? Mine got ruined from rubbing out so many times" Abby queried.

"I found erasable ink worked best for me" Kate said.

"Ah" Abby nodded.

"What are you two talking about? And what are you doing here Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"I came to help" Abby smiled.

"Abs…" Kate whispered.

"Lucas broke up with me" Abby muttered.

"Oh Abs I'm sorry" Kate sighed moving forward to hug her.

"I'm fine. Sometimes these things don't work out so I need move on and not think about it" Abby said pushing Kate away. "Hence my being here to help me, so what can I do?" she asked looking up at Gibbs.

"You can help me with these books" Gibbs suggested. "Anyway, what do you need a blank hall pass for Kate? I thought you were a modest student" Gibbs cried turning around.

"You don't know everything about me!" Kate grinned.

"So what devious things did Caitlin Todd get up to?" Abby asked running across the room and jumped onto the couch.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kate said sticking her tongue out.

"Yes I would!" Abby nodded eagerly. "You're not going to tell me, are you/" Abby questioned as the excitement left her eyes.

"No" Kate replied shaking her head.

"Gibbs!" Abby whined.

"I'm with Abby, I want to know" Gibbs said moving over to sit in the arm chair.

"You're not going to let this go till I tell you?" Kate asked looking from Abby to Gibbs.

"Nope" they replied at the same time.

"Well too bad, I aint saying nothing!" Kate said getting to her feet and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gibbs got up and followed Kate down to the basement.

"Kate" he called. "What's the matter?" he frowned quickly moving to her side.

"I've done some pretty stupid things in the past and I don't want to talk about them" she shrugged looking up.

"Ok then no more interrogating you about your past" Gibbs promised. "What are you thinking about?" he smiled stroking her cheek.

"Wondering if this is a mistake" Kate muttered staring down at the floor.

"Excuse me!" Gibbs shouted lifting her chin with his finger. "Now why would you go and say something stupid like that?" Gibbs cried.

"This is the house you bought with your first wife and then have had three ex-wives after Shannon" Kate paused looking at Gibbs. "I know you miss them and have moved on but I can't help feel that you'll be thinking of them or remembering things you did which will be a first for me!" Kate cried.

"Yes I might think of Shannon sometimes but I am _in_ love with _you_! If you want the whole couple buying their first house experience then I'll put this one up for a sale and we'll find a place together" Gibbs explained.

"I can't let you do that!" Kate frowned suddenly looking over at Gibbs.

"Why not? You just gave a whole speech about us not doing things as a couple so I'm just finding solutions!" Gibbs cried confused.

"Because that is a stupid idea! This is your_ home_ and it makes you who you are!" Kate frowned.

"I don't get you Kate!" Gibbs grumbled and walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Gibbs!" Kate called out and ran towards him.

"What?" he yelled spinning around. Kate moved onto the step and leaned up to kiss him. Gibbs relaxed as he wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry" Kate whispered looking up at Gibbs.

"What for?" he frowned.

"It's not you, it's me" Kate sighed.

"I don't understand" Gibbs frowned even deeper.

"No one has ever asked me to move in with them. I guess…" Kate paused to look away. "I'm just scared that I'm going to do something to stuff up our relationship" Kate muttered.

"So that is what all this fuss is about? You're scared!" Gibbs laughed. "Sorry" Gibbs replied seeing Kate glare at him. "I'm scared to!" Gibbs smiled faintly. "I'm scared that something might happen to you but I'm terrified of losing you! I want to be with you forever and always" Gibbs said staring at Kate. She leaned up to kiss him once more before hugging him tightly. "Come on, let's go see what Abby is up to?" Gibbs suggested. Kate nodded and walked beside Gibbs as they climbed the stairs.

"So we're good?" Kate asked pulling Gibbs back as they entered the kitchen.

"Yes" he nodded kissing her cheek. "What are you doing Abs?" Gibbs asked as he entered the room with Kate beside him hand in hand.

"Check it out Kate… Gibbs without grey hair!" Abby roared.

"Oh my god!" Kate cried running forward.

"Funny isn't it?" Abby laughed.

"Hell no! That's super cute!" Kate grinned as Gibbs moved towards them. Abby turned the page and burst out laughing.

"Who said you could go through this?" Gibbs shouted snatching the photo album from Abby.

"Well what was I supposed to do? You guys just left" Abby shrugged.

"You had a whole bookcase full of books and you decide to go through my photos?" Gibbs snapped.

"Who's up for lunch?" Kate asked changing the subject.

"I'm not hungry" Gibbs said putting the photo album back on the shelf.

"And I should probably get going" Abby said getting to her feet.

"But you just got here!" Kate whined.

"I still need to go" Abby said quickly glancing at Gibbs then left the room.

"Abby… wait!" Gibbs called rushing after her. "I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to snap at you" Gibbs apologised.

"Its fine Gibbs, I shouldn't have done that without your permission" Abby muttered reaching for the door handle.

"Abby!" Gibbs said pulling her back.

"We're cool Gibbs" Abby smiled faintly.

"Then why are you leaving?" Gibbs frowned.

"I can't be around you guys. I'm happy for you, really I am. It's just…" Abby paused. "Seeing you guys happy in a relationship is tearing me up inside" Abby muttered as a tear rolled down her cheek. Gibbs smiled faintly and brushed it away.

"Come here" he whispered pulling her close and hugged her. Abby smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged Gibbs back.

"I just need to be alone right now with some ice-cream, Kate'll understand" Abby said unwrapping herself from Gibbs and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Where's Abby?" Kate asked lifting her head from the table.

"She's gone" Gibbs answered sitting down in the seat next to her.

"Gone?" Kate frowned.

"She wanted to be alone" Gibbs explained.

"I might visit her later" Kate thought to herself. "Do you want to say something?" Kate asked looking over at Gibbs muttering to himself.

"Yeah" he nodded pausing.

"Well?" Kate asked.

"Given we are alone, I thought this would be a good time to talk about our future" Gibbs smiled faintly.

"You don't want me?" Kate whispered.

"What? Of course I do!" Gibbs cried. "I want to know your intensions about our relationship?" Gibbs asked.

"My intensions?" Kate frowned.

"This isn't going as I planned" Gibbs frowned.

"What?" Kate shrieked. "If you've got something to say, just say it!" Kate yelled.

"I love you and I want to be with you. I just want to know what our future holds" Gibbs shrugs.

"I still don't understand" Kate frowned confused.

"Look I've stuffed up in the past and I don't want to mess things up with you. I'm not going to get any younger and someday I would like to have kids of my own…" Gibbs paused to look at Kate.

"Gibbs" she mumbled. "Why didn't you just say that to begin with?" Kate smiled.

"I didn't know if you felt the same" he shrugged.

"Of course I do! I want to have a family and maybe when the kids are grown up we could move to a small country town and live happily ever after" Kate smiled sweetly.

"I love you" Gibbs said leaning closer to kiss her.

**- The End -**


End file.
